Timon
Odium Sui, or his nicknames, Timonist, or just '''Timon '''for short, is a fan character created by Heroic412229. He is a Chupacabra who is the central antagonist of an upcoming fanfiction created by Heroic412229. He is also Appearance Personality Timon is a serious, brutal, and ruthless being with a critical, skeptical, and cynical outlook on morality, viewing others as evil, heartless, or selfish. He's quick to point out the flaws, misdeeds, and immoral actions of others. Despite this, he can be very honorable and respectful when someone proves themselves how morally right they are. He's usually very calm, level-headed, and composed, but can be very temperamental and mentally unhinged when provoked. His attitude towards the morality of others causes him to be very misanthrope and untrusting and think that values, such as friendship and love, are just selfish, manipulative, and evil values that are used to keep certain beings in and others out, as well as used to mentally break those who don't follow them or go against them, thus seeing it as toxic. He's also a very strategic and quick thinker usually, able to think ahead of things when he's calm and composed. However, when he's extremely angry, he can be impulsive, unhinged and aggressive. The reason why he acts this way is both out of seeing all of the morally questionable actions that others have done and out of self-hatred for thinking that he's just as evil, if not more so than everyone else. Seeing all of the evil actions, conflicts, and consequences that come with them, but are often ignored or in denial, has driven him crazy and filled with hatred for everyone, including himself. To teach others a lesson, or bring them to their senses, he would usually call them out or pick at their flaws, misdeeds, and other immoral traits. And if that doesn't work, he would usually teach them a lesson by force. He would also secretly cause self-harm and be self-critical when he does this. Unlike other villains who think they deserve better than what happened to them, Timon thinks he deserves the opposite due to his self-hatred and is so consumed by both his self-pity and hatred of others that he outright refuses any redemption and remorse entirely, even if it means hitting others to make sure he's gotten what he's deserved because he doesn't want to be seen as a Karma Houdini and because he doesn't understand empathy the way the Mane Six do, seeing it as a sense of manipulation and evil. He also refuses to believe that anyone has good in them, including himself, as well as not believing that there's any good at all in life, only evil. History Past Before Timon was born, he used to have loving and caring parents who were so excited to see their newborn baby. However, they lived in a very oppressive part of the world ruled by morally cynical and repressive cult who experienced social isolation from the rest of the planet due to fear of their religious views and actions on life. This cult ruled over the area and, due to their social isolation and morally cynical ideology, forced others to follow their ideology as well through either admonishment or brainwashing. And those who still don't comply or refuse to go through with either one will experience execution. This didn't stop the parents from taking care of their baby, and since they didn't want their child to think such things, they decided to raise him in secret and teach him what morality and reality truly is in a caring light. Once Timon was born, they were somehow found out about their secret and were taken in by the cult's guards. When Timon's parents refused to comply to their moral beliefs, they were exposed to brainwashing, but it didn't work due to their strong will and love for their son, so the cult decided to execute them instead. While their child didn't know about this at the time since the cult thought that making a child see their parents murdered would be too much for them, Timon's parent gave a tearful goodbye to wherever their child is before their eventual death. After Timon's parents were executed, the cult decided to raise him as their own child. Whenever he did something either wrong or even morally flawed, they would admonish him or brainwash him out of a belief that this is teaching him to be a better person, even if it wasn't even remotely wrong. They also feed him their morally cynical ideology of everyone and show him visions during his brainwashing of everyone and everything and was told how evil and heartless they are and needed to be taught a lesson, including Once Timon was fully brainwashed as he got older, he was sent on a mission to travel everywhere he can to teach everyone a lesson, even if it meant by physical force. Starting with the planet they were on and then ending with himself. Though after everything he's been through, he secretly developed a lot of self-hatred and was mentally unhinged deep down due to the constant brainwashing, but decided to keep that under control with a serious and calm front so as to not fall victim to the same evil and heartlessness that everyone else has falling or is about to fall into. The Rise of Timon Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Trivia *Timon's personality is similar to another fan character created by Heroic412229 named Ominous.